1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to performing pairing between a coordinator and a device in a network, performing pairing between devices, performing pairing between coordinators, and a network system including the coordinators and the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of near field communication methods, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and the like, have been widely used as communication protocols between devices. In such near field communication methods, a communication protocol between devices can be more easily set by using Wi-Fi Direct, Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS), or the like. In this regard, setting of a communication protocol so as to perform communication between devices is referred to as pairing.
Also, a communication method using a 60 GHz frequency band so as to perform large-capacity high-speed transmission has been identified as an extended type of Wi-Fi communication method. A method of performing pairing between devices is needed in the communication method using a 60 GHz frequency band.